Aura High School
by le candyknights
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your not so average teenager. She doesn't care about famous people at all. But when she is mysteriously transferred to a rich high school, her life turns upside down as she meets famous people attending this one particular school.
1. The Mysterious Transfer

**Blabs**: **Where the title came from, I have no idea. I just couldn't think of another one. (Apologizes) Anyways, the plot just sort of came up in my head... I hope you do like it!**

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Inuyasha and I don't plan on owning it.. xD**

**Summary**: **Kagome Higurashi is your average teenager. She doesn't care about TV, actors, singers, or models. Well, maybe she wasn't so average. But when she is mysteriously transferred to the rich Aura High School, her life turns upside down as she meets famous people attending this one particular school.**

**More Blabs**: **Chapters MAY BE short.. depends on my mood. 8D Rated T for cussing... that's about it. Nothing limey... I'm not that sort of person. Sorry if that disappoints you. -.-;;**

**Chapter One: The Mysterious Transfer**

Kagome sat in class reading a book. It was near graduation, and the teacher was even kind enough to give them a free period off. The other students in class were busy goofing around. Kagome was either called "Teacher's Pet" or "The Nerd." Why? The teachers seemed to like her the most. It wasn't her fault all her grades were good and she did everything the teacher told her to do. She studied a lot, and didn't have a lot of friends. Okay, she didn't have any friends. Most of the people made fun of her, but Kagome didn't care.

At 16 years of age, Kagome did look pretty hot. She didn't wear those geeky glasses and her socks weren't pulled high; she looked like a normal high school student. The only reason why she was now looked down as a nerd was that she once stood up to a "popular" girl, who then spread rumor that she was a nerd. Soon, all her friends started to leave her, only because they didn't want to be looked down at, too. _Some friends they are,_ Kagome had thought.

Now, being called "Teacher's Pet" or "The Nerd" didn't matter to Kagome anymore. She just read some books and got lost in their worlds. She just loved reading books. And that was the main reason people called her "The Nerd." Everytime you saw her, she was reading a book. Whenever someone asked her about singers or actors, she had no idea what they were talking about. But she didn't care, either. Those "famous actors" were just a bunch of people who were brave enough to stand in front of a camera and act. Anyone could do it.

But even as a nerd, some guys tried talking to her. She would be occasionally asked out (In secret, for the guy didn't want to be seen talking with a 'down-looked' girl.).

"Yo, teacher's pet!" someone called to Kagome, which made her snap out of her 'book-world' and come back into reality.

Kagome looked up and turned her head in the direction she heard the voice call. "What?" she snapped. She didn't have a problem with someone talking to her, but she did have a problem with being called "teacher's pet" so casually.

"Oi, the rumors were true! She does respond to that name!" the guy that had shouted 'teacher's pet' was now laughing with his buddies. "Okay, $10 each now. I did the dare."

Kagome snorted and went back to reading.

"Kagome, could you please come up here?" the teacher asked her kindly.

She looked up again from her book to see the teacher smiling at her. She nodded and put her book down.

Other students started to look at her and murmur.

Kagome heard someone say "Teacher's pet!"

After reaching the teacher, she said, "Yes, Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"The principal just called for you to go to his office."

"Oh," Kagome frowned. "What for?"

Yamaguchi-sensei shrugged and replied, "I don't know. He said you could go ahead and pack your things. You can leave after your talk with him."

Kagome nodded and went to grab her things. Again, she heard the murmur around her. She wished it would stop.

She closed the door behind her as she walked out. "I wonder what he has to say," she said to herself.

The principal's office was pretty far away. From the current class she was in, it was all the way across the school. But Kagome didn't mind, she could think about things on her way to the office.

_Why do people keep bullying me...?_ Kagome thought. _A stupid stuck up girl just spread a rumor. You don't have to believe them, y'know. Stupid friends, stupid students, stupid life!_ Her head bumped into something. It was the principal's door.

"Come in," the voice boomed from inside.

Kagome hesitantly opened the door and closed it behind her. The principal kind of scared her.

"Y-you called for me?" she asked.

"Yes. I've gotten... a request."

Kagome frowned. _What does a stupid request gotta do with me?_ "What about it?"

"It's from the principal of Aura High School."

Kagome froze. Her breath stopped. She thought she would faint, but instead, she kept her composture and replied, "_Aura_ High?" She emphasized 'aura'. The principal nodded. "Bu-But that's the famous high school! Where rich and famous people go!" Then Kagome realized that the principal had not stated anything but 'a request'. "So.. what's the request have to do with me?"

"Aura High School wants you to attend it."

Short and simple. Eight words--Kagome didn't know that _eight words_ would stop her heart. She didn't say anything for a very long time.

"Are you shocked or excited?"

Kagome regained her voice. "B-Both. But... I still don't understand why the principal of Aura High School would want _me_... I'm not rich or famous, in fact, everyone here who knows me hates me!"

"Now now, Kagome, I don't think they hate you. They just don't want to lose their own reputation..." he paused. "Kids these days..." Kagome heard him mumble.

"So, about this transfer... what happens if I reject it?"

The principal looked shocked. "I don't know. I already got all the files all done... I thought you'd be happy to attend such a school! Although I don't want to lose such a great student like you..."

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't mean that. I was just wondering what would happen if I rejected... so I accept?"

He smiled. "I'm glad you do. I already spoke to your mother about it over the phone. She was happy. In fact, she coming right now."

And as if on cue, Mrs. Higurashi popped in. "Hello!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Mama."

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh my, when I heard that Kagome was going to_--_oh, it's too exciting! Kagome, aren't you so happy?"

Kagome nodded. "Yup, oh joy..." she said sarcastically.

"You don't want to go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked worriedly.

She shook her head. Smiling, she replied, "No, I really want to go. I hate my life here... it's not complete."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I'm glad. Well, the principal's got everything filed out, so on Monday, you can officially attend Aura High School!"

"_Monday_?" Kagome shouted. (The day today was Friday.)

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"B-B-But..! I thought I was going to finish the year!"

"And I thought you said you hated your life here."

"What about my grades?"

"We'll tell the school."

"Friends?"

"I... thought you didn't have any friends..."

Kagome stopped. "Oh yea... that's right."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled a welcoming smile. "But that's ok, dear, you can make new ones at Aura High_--_go show these students that you are soon to be famous!"

"Uh, Mama, it's only _if_ I make friends there..."

She frowned. "Well, you _are_ going to make friends, aren't you?"

"Yes..." Kagome stated. "Maybe. If the students there will accept me."

"They will," the principal interupted. "Otherwise, the principal wouldn't be so selfish as to just isolate you there, am I right?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yea... thank you." She smiled towards the principal. "Home?" she asked her mom.

Mrs. Higurashi bowed to the principal. "If you'll excuse us."

He nodded. Smiling, he waved, "Have fun Kagome. This will be our last good-bye then."

Kagome waved back. "Thank you so much." She smiled as she walked out the doorway.

-

That night, after Kagome had taken a shower, she lay on her bed. Remembering that online, she had made a buddy, she quickly turned on her computer and opened her messenger. A window popped up as she signed in. (The following will be their chat. As for the crappy SN's... I am uncreative. Forgive me.)

**InuDemon52:** hey.

**KagChan00:** Hi!

**InuDemon52:** please.. don't type formal. makes me feel like someone who doesn't know how to type proper.

**KagChan00: **XD sorry. anyways...

**InuDemon52:** ?

**KagChan00:** i'm attending Aura High School tomorrow!

**KagChan00:** XD

**InuDemon52:** oh

**KagChan00:** well...

**InuDemon52: **well what?

**KagChan00:** aren't you excited for me?

**InuDemon52:** of course.

**KagChan00:** Right. That was very convincing of you. -.-

**InuDemon52:** look, i'm sorry, i just can't find that amazing, seeing how i attend there. (so dont type proper again!)

**KagChan00:** O.O OMG. YOU DO?

**InuDemon52:** ... which is y i never told you.

**KagChan00: **i'm sorry, but THAT'S SO AMAZING!

**InuDemon52:** not really.

**KagChan00: **so.. are you famous or really rich?

**InuDemon52:** uhh... both?

**KagChan00: **wow. i am just TOO amazed for words.

**InuDemon52:** ...

(There was a huge pause here, before either of them typed.)

**InuDemon52:** well aren't you going to ask which famous person i am?

**KagChan00: **well, i can't relle. because i don't watch tv or listen to the radio. i don't know anyone famous. i just find it amazing that all this time i've been talking to a FAMOUS and RICH person...

**InuDemon52:** oh... are you a girl?

**KagChan00: **OF COURSE! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALREADY!

**InuDemon52:** ouch. stop the shouting. anyways, i find it hard to believe that a GIRL doesn't watch tv or anything.

**KagChan00: **iguess so too. so anyways, i start on monday. will you greet me? i need help making friends... :D

(There was yet another long pause here.)

**KagChan00: **well... HELLO? don't ignore me.

**InuDemon52:** yea well... it's just... you probably wouldn't know who i am, anyway. i'm Inuyasha.

**KagChan00: **your point?

**InuDemon52:** see? flip open a magazine over the weekend and check out who i am. then i'll greet you on monday.

**KagChan00: **ok, ok, i promise to look who you are. so where will we meet on monday?

**InuDemon52:** there's a vending machine of cokes and snacks in hall c. you'll probably get a map when you enroll on monday. so during lunch, go to hall c and go to the COKE machine. that way, i'll know you're "kagchan".

**KagChan00: **ok. lunch. hall c. coke machine. got it.

**InuDemon52:** great. call it a night then?

**KagChan00: **night.

She turned off her computer then lay on her bed again. "I can't wait..." Kagome dozed off and soon enough, she was asleep.

-

Indeed, Kagome had went to the book store and flipped open a magazine. Oh_--_she saw Inuyasha alright. His face and name was plastered on every page. All the magazine covers, the billboards, _everything_. So Kagome thought, _That person online was probably bluffing. He knew that I didn't watch TV or anything, so he probably made up a lie and then forced me to believe it. I'll just go the COKE Machine Vendor on Monday and see if it's the real deal... but he still seems like a playboy to me..._

The weekend went by too fast for Kagome, and before she knew it, it was Monday. The school had mailed her her uniform. It was black and white. A white top with a black tie, and since it was winter almost, it had long sleeves. A black skirt that Kagome thought was way to short, and knee length white socks. Her shoes were black. It came with a black hat_--_those french kind that tilt over the side of your head. In the box, there was a label that said _Designed by Miyuki Kazumoto._ With it was a sheet of paper. It read:

_If you would like to design next year's uniform, please send in a full color photo by the end of the year. With all submissions, the most creative (yet suitable for school wear) will be chosen. Good luck!_

_-Myouga the Principal_

"Uhh... so _students_ design these uniforms?" Kagome sweatdropped.

The uniform also came with a bag to carry her stuff in. Kagome thought it was cute. It was a little bear that was black. The eyes were a shade of gray, and the ears stuck out.

"I can't believe that this is a bag for school," Kagome said. She unzipped the bag to find another packet. This time, it read:

_To submit bag designs, create _four designs_ and give it to the office by the end of the year. With all submissions, the most suitable for school--yet still creative--will be chosen. Good luck!_

_-Myouga the Principal_

Kagome sweatdropped again. "Does this school let the students do _everything_...?"

Kagome caught a glimpse of the time and cried, "Oh no! I have to be early! The principal wanted to meet me!" She scrambled about and threw the box in the trash. Putting the sheets of paper in her desk, she swung the backpack over her back and ran out.

"Mama, I'm leaving!" Kagome shouted to her mother.

"Be careful on your way there!"

Kagome dashed to the bus and saw that it was just leaving. "Wait!" she called.

A gentleman told the driver to wait as Kagome raced into the bus. "Thank you," she smiled to the gentleman.

Her response from the man was a smile.

The bus had stopped on Sunset Avenue_--_her place. Kagome dashed out and made a sprint towards the subway. _Aura High may be rich... but it's sure far from where I live!_

She showed the person her ID and card for the subway. The lady nodded as Kagome made her way inside the subway. (A/N: What's the 'train' thingy called?) Oh yes, Kagome had a card that allows her to ride the subway. (A/N: It's like a card you pay for and then it will expire one day... I've never heard of one, but if it's not a real life thing, then it is in this story!)

The place where Kagome had to get off at was a place called Aura Crossing. Ironic, wasn't it? When Kagome made it there, she made a dash to the school. Kagome thought she'd be lost on her way to school, but no one could be lost. The school was huge. It stretched across the subway to the train station_--_which was all the way across town.

"Wow," Kagome awed. She walked to gate to be stopped by a person who seemed to be guarding the school.

"May I see your ID?"

Kagome showed him hers.

"Pass."

She walked through the gates and saw that it was enormous. There were at least 30 buildings inside. The trees were gorgeous, and the grass was a beautiful shade of green. This compared to her old school was... to good for words. The buildings looked like they were made out of glass (but of course you couldn't see through them.). Everything was polished and neat, nothing messy or dirty. She tried to make her way to the office... whichever building it was. She tried the building that was straight.

Opening the doors, she was greeted by silence. People were walking to and fro, and she noticed that they were only older people, teachers, more like it. One of them noticed her.

"Excuse me, students are not to pass through the staff building," she said politely.

"Ah, no, um, I'm a new student here, and I was looking for the princi-"

"Oh! Kagome Higurashi?" the lady seemed excited.

"Y-yes?" Kagome replied. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, that's because this school doesn't recommend a lot of students, so you're famous among this building," she smiled.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Oh."

"Higurashi-san? Is that you?"

Kagome turned to face a young man. "Yes?" she replied. _How do people know my name?_

She saw the man pick up something from his should and hold it in his hand. "Please follow me."

Kagome did so. She was led into a room that was brightly lit by the sun through the window. Glancing towards the young man, she saw him place something on the table and turn to her.

"Please sit. Myouga-sama would like to talk to you." And with that, he left, leaving Kagome alone in the room. Or so she thought.

"Kagome!" came a small voice. Kagome turned to the table to see a small flea sitting there. She jumped.

"Wh-what are you?" she asked. "Who are you?"

Myouga sighed. "I swear, that's the first time a person has ever asked me that. Anyways, I'm Myouga, the principal. And as you can see, I'm a flea demon."

"Demon?"

"Yes. Haven't you ever heard of flea demons?"

"Yes... and wolf demons and dog demons and other sorts of stuff... but I never thought I'd actually meet one!"

"And you never thought you'd meet famous people, either," he mumbled. "But anyways, I'm the principal. This school has a lot of wealthy and famous people. Including demons. Wolf demons, dog demons, I'm afraid I'm the only flea demon... but I do hope you enjoy your stay here. Here's a map," Myouga hopped over the a sheet of paper that was lying on the desk. Kagome took it. "so you won't get lost on your way to your classes. Do you have any questions?"

Kagome looked at the small flea in front of her. "Why did you recommend me to this school?"

"You're a strong miko, Kagome," Myouga said to her. "I want you to help my grandson."

Kagome stared at him. "Miko? Grandson? Help? What? Is that all you want to tell me_--_want me to do when I'm here?"

Myouga sighed. "No, I heard about your problem at school. Everyone's ignoring you, right? Well, here, you can start fresh. And your grades are probably even the best here! So, I welcome you to Aura High School."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. In fact, I'm happy I left that old school. I felt isolated and so alone. Here, I might feel like a third wheel, but I'm sure I'll make friends."

"I'm sure you will Kagome. Well, better go hang around outside. Class is about to start."

Kagome smiled to him once again. As she turned to walk out the door, she said, "Does Inuyasha attend this school?"

She heard Myouga chuckle. "Yes, yes he does."

And with that, Kagome left the room.

_-----------_

**So... did you like it? XD The plot just suddenly popped into my head.. AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY SECOND STORY! XDDD And.. I finished this at 6:30 AM in the morning... so... I got no sleep tonight! xD Woot! And I have piano class today too... aww...**

**REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU DID! I hope this story is a success. (Smiles happily.) I'll update sooner if lotsa people review! Yay! Finished!**

**LuvLuv,**

**xoxo s2 Rika (Random)**


	2. Meeting Him and His Fangirls

**Blabs**: **Whee! Lots of review for the last chapter! I'm so happy! 8D There were some questions, and I'd like to answer them below. Anyways, to those that reviewed, THANK YOU! To those that haven't, GET STARTED ON IT! XD (Please read below, for the questions DO HAVE ANSWERS. And the answers answer other questions.. like some facts I've left out in the previous chapter, or what WILL happen.)**

_**Do I update fast?**_

No, I can't say I do. Sometimes, I'm so lazy, I won't update for a month. But I will never leave a story unfinished. (Even if I get SO tired of a story, I'll rush the end. Crappy, but hey, you got an ending, right?)

_**Do Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love?**_

No, they don't. JUST KIDDING! JOKING! JOKING! (Avoids all the tomatoes.) OF COURSE THEY DO! What other pairing would it be:D KAGOMExINUYASHA forever!

_**Will Kagome enter designs for the uniforms/backpacks?**_

Hmm... I haven't thought of that. But it's a possibility... thank you _KagiHime _for saying that! XD A new idea! Woot!

_**Does everyone have to wear the backpacks of bears? (Even guys.)**_

I still haven't thought of that! Hrmm... I did say that everyone submits four designs, right? So out of those four designs should be guy-like backpacks. But you can bring your own backpack. Everything a student submits is for fun! A fun school! (Dang.. I wish my school was that fun.)

_**Please state your review nicely.**_

Yes, some reviews are crazy. I enjoy reading those very much. XD Makes me crack up... others, who write a few words, it may not be a lot, but I appreciate you taking the time to ACTUALLY PRESS THE BUTTON and type something.. :D Some don't review at all. :( That's too bad. And there are also some that say it meanly.. or cuss.. nothing is wrong with that, I mean you still took the time to write something, but don't state it meanly. (Google eyed.) But I'm still happy that you'd actually press the button to review:D Unlike some readers who don't even write anything. ;-;

**That's all! I hope I didn't take too much of the chapter... I'll write and write! Everything in this chapter IS NOT PLANNED. So, have fun reading! (As for above, the questions aren't in quotes, meaning I adjusted the questions to make them shorter. If they don't match a review specifically, that won't matter, but I hope I still answered most of your questions!)**

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Inuyasha and I don't plan on owning it. I don't know Naraku's last name, thus I got 'Onigumo' from Wolf Blossom. PROPS TO WOLF BLOSSOM!**

**Summary**: **Kagome Higurashi is your average teenager. She doesn't care about TV, actors, singers, or models. Well, maybe she wasn't so average. But when she is mysteriously transferred to the rich Aura High School, her life turns upside down as she meets famous people attending this one particular school.**

**More Blabs**: **Chapters MAY BE short.. depends on my mood. 8D Rated T for cussing... that's about it. Nothing limey... I'm not that sort of person. Sorry if that disappoints you. -.-;;**

**Chapter Two: Meeting Him and His Fangirls**

She was lost. The bell had rung, students walked to and fro, and she was lost. In the huge school that stood in front of her, behind her, east of her, west of her, northeast of her, yada yada, she_--_was_--_lost.

Kagome panicked as she turned her head this way and that, looking for any clue of a person to help her. But everyone had already gone to class. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her and a bunch of people chatting. Turning, she saw a group of people (precisely 15) walking towards her, laughing. They hadn't even noticed she was there... yet.

As Kagome stared, the group of people walked closer, and closer, and closer. Soon, they were right in front of her, and only after Kagome mumbled an, "Excuse me," did they acknowledge her.

"Well, well, well," someone said, "what do we have here? A challenger? Or wait.. I've never seen you before." The man studied Kagome. "OH! I get it. You're new here, aren't you? And you're lost, correct?"

Kagome numbly nodded. This guy was too casual. Meeting a new person_--_most people would stutter or not talk so much. He talked like he'd known her for ages!

"You know, you could say something," a girl came out of the crowd and poked Kagome. "Don't be so quiet. Let's start with introductions." She pointed at herself. "I'm Ayame."

"K-Kagome."

The boy who had studied her earlier said, "Kouga, at your service." Ayame whipped his head.

"I thought I told you to stop saying that! What if some random girl asks you to have sex with her? You are _not_ at everybody's service!"

"Right right..." he mumbled. "Anyways, this crowd here is called the Wolf Pack. We aren't the only wolves in this school but, we've decided that we're to stick together."

"You..." Kagome started, "you're all wolf demons?"

Ayame nodded. "Correct. You're not a demon." She sniffed. "A human, perhaps?"

Once again, Kagome nodded numbly. Her first meeting with a demon was Myouga_--_the small flea demon. Now meeting with demons her size, she seemed... out of place.

"Hey," Kouga said, walking up to her, "you're really cute, you know that? How about after school, I take you_--_"

"After school, your supposed to take _me_ to _your_ house!" Ayame interuppted. "Kouga, I thought you and I were dating! How can you say a girl is cute so casually?" she pouted.

Kouga mumbled, "I think little children are cute."

"Don't say that. You sound sick."

Kouga muttered back, "Overpossessive," and turned back to Kagome. "You're lost? Where you headed to?"

Kagome replied, "Um, class 4_--_"

"Higurashi-san?"

Kagome turned to see the same man that had led her to Myouga's office. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you in class? The teacher contacted me so I came to find you," he explained. Then he looked behind her to see the Wolf Pack standing there. "You students should also be in class. But then again, the Wolf Pack always skip first period, right?"

"It's our signature," Kouga stated proudly, "to skip first period." He left out the part of the bitchy teacher he had and the stupid boring lessons she taught. Only some teachers at Aura High were good and fun. Kagome did not know which one she had yet_--_boring and mean, or fun and exciting.

The teacher didn't seemed bothered that Kouga and his crew were skipping first period. But he nodded to Kagome. "Let's get you to class. Why weren't you there again?"

"I got lost," she said as she turned away with the man. As they started walking, Kagome asked for his name.

"Call me Riku-sensei."

"You're a teacher?"

He laughed. "No, just the Vice Principal. I prefer it if students refer to me as a teacher_--_it's much better than VP."

"You help Myouga-san a lot," Kagome pointed out.

Riku sighed. "He's a small flea demon. It's hard for him to get to places when everyone is able to step on him. Dangerous, even if he does live through it." He chuckled.

Before Kagome knew it, they had arrived at her class. 4-B, it was called. As Kagome opened the door and stepped in, she felt the familiar murmur around her. Instantly, she thought of running back out, only to find out that Riku-sensei was still standing there behind her. Kagome glanced over at the teacher. Her face was serious. She was old with wrinkles on her face. As Kagome studied her, she realized that she had got the mean and boring kind of teacher.

"_Thank you for coming to class_," the teacher hissed. Kagome could tell she was trying to keep from screaming at her, knowing that the Vice Principal was standing right behind Kagome.

Kagome stuttered. "I'm_--_um_--really, really, really _sorry that I came in late, but I got lost_--_"

"Enough!" she shouted. Once again, noticing the VP still standing there, she said more softly, "_Please,_ go find a seat and sit down."

Kagome looked at Riku-sensei for an expression of some sort, but he only nodded and turned away to leave. Right after the door clicked shut behind him, the teacher shouted. "WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU LATE, HIGURASHI-SAN?"

"Ahh..." Kagome winced. "You see, I got lost_--_"

"NO EXCUSES!" she hollered. After clearing her throat, which made no difference to her groggy voice, she stated, "This is _Kagome Higurashi_,"_--_she said Kagome's name mockingly_--_"and she will be joining us for the rest of the year."

Kagome heard a few squeals of delight from the girls, _hurrah's_ from the guys, and even a few curses from some people Kagome didn't see. A few of the things Kagome heard was:

"No way! I can't believe she's in our class!"

"Quick, make friends with her now! Or else _she_ might get to her first!"

"Damn, a total hottie!"

"Fuck! I hope Inu-sama doesn't fall for her!" (At this comment, it made Kagome jump a little.)

"You're so lucky! You get to sit by her!"

...and the comments would've continued, if not for the teacher_--_who's name was Maou-sensei (Ironic, isn't it?)_--_who hollered at them.

"QUIET! Class is starting."

Everyone immediately hushed up. Well, of course. Maou-sensei wasn't called M.O.M. for nothing. It meant Mean Old Maou. The students had made up that nickname themselves, and the students_--_yes, _only_ the students_--_knew the meaning. Teachers did not. Ocassionally, a random person would shout "Mom!" in the classroom, and that left a baffled Maou-sensei. Maou-sensei, of course, did not know the meaning of "MOM."

Kagome sat near the window, and looked through it dreamily. Oh how she wished for lunch to come. Wanting to meet the so called "Inuyasha" made her heart thump even quicker. _He was bluffing_, she kept telling herself.

All of the sudden, the bell rung, and everyone in the classroom rushed out_--_okay, not EVERY person, in fact, 3/4 of the class remain in there, hovering over Kagome.

"Oh my _god_! She looks even better up close! We have _got_ to tell them about this!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"My name is Yumi! Please let me be your friend!"

"Wahh! Give me you e-mail and phone number please!"

"What's your next class? I'll walk you there!"

Kagome looked around. Half the class of the 3/4 left had already left, and she heard someone whisper, "I told them to go tell everyone about it. It'll be all over the school by then!"

Kagome sighed. She hoped they were not spreading rumors about her_ already_. But then the two girls came up to Kagome and smiled at her.

"Hi! Do you need an escort around the school at lunch?"

Kagome was about to reply when the other girl stated, "We'll be waiting at the snack machine in Hall C! Bye then!" Then the two swirled away out the door.

_They made it sound more of a command then a question_, Kagome thought. Suddenly she shot up from her chair. The students around her were surprised.

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome thought, _I can't be popular here. Not after all that's happened back in the other school... how can I possible be popular here?_

She smiled a nervous smile. "I need to get to the next class." Then she sprinted toward the door.

"Wait! Kagome-sama! Let me walk you!"

But Kagome had already reached the halls.

-

"Is it ready?"

"Yes."

"Aura High School?"

"Yes."

"You're sure she's in it?"

"Yes."

"If she's not... you know the consequences."

She winced. "Y-yes, m'lord."

As she walked away, one word echoed through her head. _Bastard_.

-

Inuyasha stretched lazily on his desk while reaching second period. Gosh, the girls around him squealing were getting annoying.

"Inu-kun! Let me massage your shoulders!" a girl squealed beside him.

Instantly, Inuyasha flashed his award winning smile at her and replied, "That won't be necessary, love." The girl fainted.

Inuyasha heard someone's compactor snap shut. He inwardly groaned. He knew exactly what was going to happen.

"We're dating," someone stated coldly, walking towards Inuyasha, "so don't be so casual with every girl you meet."

"But Kikyo," Inuyasha responded, still trying to hold his award winning smile in place, "I do this with _every_ girl I meet."

"You're supposed to call me and _only me_ 'love'!" Kikyo hissed at him.

Inuyasha sighed. Kikyo had been his girlfriend for 2 months. _2 months_. Anybody would've thought they had gotten all lovey-dovey by then, but no, Inuyasha was getting tired of Kikyo and her possessive ways, and Kikyo was beginning to think that Inuyasha was cheating on her. Although that shouldn't have been surprising.

"Look, Kikyo, _love_," Inuyasha started, "I think we need to talk about... some stuff."

"_No_," Kikyo said gravely, knowing exactly what Inuyasha was planning to do. "I will _not_ talk to you about what you are thinking about right now."

"It isn't working out_--_"

"It is!"

If it weren't for the bell, Inuyasha would have gone ahead with the break-up, but unfortunately, everyone went scurrying to their desks. Kikyo, sending one last glare to Inuyasha, sat down beside him. Everyday, Kikyo knew the drill. Some slut would come bouncing to the seat next to Inuyasha before Kikyo, and sit there with him until the bell rang_--_causing Kikyo to sit somewhere else. It seems like everyone hated Kikyo... except her group that admired her.

Inuyasha looked towards the door, expecting two things. One, the teacher would come in. And two, he had heard of a hot new transfer student, one that he thought he should get _acquainted_ with. No, he hasn't seen her, but the rumors spread like wild fire...

Yes, the teacher had walked into the room. The whole class waited... and waited. All looking at the door, expectantly. But nothing happened. The door remained shut, and the class remained quiet.

-

"Oh my god," Kagome breathed. "No, no, no, no, no! This was NOT supposed to happen!" Kagome looked around, panicking. Again, she was lost.

Just after she ran into the hallway, she was glomped by what she thought was the whole school. They all wanted to talk to her, pushing and grabbing at her. Soon, Kagome felt herself being moved from where she was all the way outside of the big building, then back again, then into a wall, and finally, the bell rung. But now, Kagome had no idea where she was. She looked at the room names. 4-D. Yes, 4-C was the name to her next class. Kagome looked around. There was another room name after 4-C_--_4-D. Running, she quickly opened the door to the classroom.

-

The door opened. Slowly, but yes, the door was opening. In walked a girl that Inuyasha thought looked like Kikyo exactly! He turned to her beside him. Yep, she was still sitting there. But her gaze was upon the student that had just arrived.

"Uhh," Kagome said. "Hi?" She saw all the stares towards her. Feeling uncomfortable under their gaze, she walked to the front of the room and bowed. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Please forgive me for being late." Looking up, she scanned the faces around the room. Ignoring Inuyasha (because she had only seen his face ONCE, and she doesn't have good memory in this fanfic), her gaze came upon Kikyo. Then she gasped.

"Kikyo!"

"Kagome..."

They stared at each other for quite a while. Then the teacher 'ahem'ed and then the room was full of chattering again; nonetheless about Kagome.

"Class," the teacher_--_Yami-sensei, a male_--_shouted, for the chattering of the students were loud, "this is the new student, Kagome Higurashi."

Of course, no one paid attention, having started a deep conversation. Inuyasha, however, eyed Kagome and kept on thinking, _KagChan... Kagome... Kag... Kagome... I wonder..._ His thought were stopped as Kikyo jerked up out of her seat.

"Sensei," she called, her voice cold. "Let me... have a word with Higurashi-san outside."

Reluctantly, Yami-sensei nodded.

Kikyo walked up to Kagome swiftly and grabbed her arm. Then she practically dragged her outside into the hall.

Once Kikyo slammed the door shut behind her, she shrilled, "Why the hell are you here?"

"I was invited."

"Don't be silly," Kikyo's cold voice echoed down the hall. "It's not likely that Myouga would request to have you... you... _attend _here!"

"Well he did," Kagome kept her voice high and strong. She was not afraid of Kikyo. "So don't bother me." Kagome started to walk back into the classroom, but Kikyo stopped her.

"Look at _me_," she said, pointing towards herself. "And look at _you_." Looking disgusted, she pointed towards Kagome. "_I_ am rich and famous. _You_ are a mere peasant to me. How in the world can you even _afford_ to attend Aura High?"

"Didn't I tell you? People who are requested to attend Aura are already paid for by the school. Rare, isn't it?" Kagome almost stated mockingly. But she knew better then to act cocky.

Yes, Kagome and Kikyo are somehow related. Kagome's mother had quiet the history with her sister. Her older sister's first husband had died, so she married another man. With this man, she had a child named Kikyo, the same year Kagome's mom had Kagome. Soon, Kagome's mother's sister died of an illness, and though she was a gentle and calm lady, her husband was... rude. Remarrying another woman after Kagome's mother's sister's death, the Higurashi's had lost all contact with the Miranami's. Yes, Kikyo's last name (in this fanfic) is Miranami.

Kagome and Kikyo looked alike because they _are_ blood related. Calling themselves _distant cousins_, they never met again. Until now.

"I'm a model," Kikyo stated as a matter-of-factly. "Rich _and_ famous. You're neither. You don't belong here, _Kaggie_." Kikyo used Kagome's all-hated nickname. Why Kagome hated it? It sounded like _haggie_, which sounds like _hag_.

She snorted. "But it doesn't matter if I don't belong here. So far, everyone accepts me."

Kikyo sent Kagome an icy glare.

"_So far_," Kikyo said menacingly. Then she trotted back into the classroom.

-

"We've arrived, m'lord."

"Mm."

"Would you like me to sign you into the school?"

"Of course."

"As... Naraku Onigumo?"

"Yes," he hissed.

She winced. "As you wish, m'lord." She walked away.

"Yes... as I wish."

-

As luck finds it, Kagome sat right in front of Kikyo, making her diagnal to Inuyasha. This teacher, Yami-sensei, was fun and exciting. Kagome paid attention all throughout class, and actually _learned_ something. Maou-sensei taught history_--_something Kagome's late Jii-chan had tried teaching her_--_but unfortunately, Kagome had no interest in the past. Yami-sensei taugh math, and even though Kagome _dreaded_ math, she learned something from Yami-sensei, him being so... _unboring_.

Well, with Kagome being so sucked up into math, she never noticed Kikyo's icy glare behind her or Inuyasha's stare. Inuyasha's eyes never left Kagome, not even for a minute. For one, she looked hot. Oh sure, now that he'd broken up with Kikyo_--_oh, about that, oops. Now that he was _going to_ breakup with Kikyo, he could get acquainted with Kagome. And then... KagChan. At lunch, he'd find out for sure whether or not she was KagChan. But of course that girl online named KagChan could be lying. A stupid fangirl acting online, then one day asking to meet her somewhere in school, in private... the little bitch online better not be lying, or Inuyasha would dump the girl on her butt and make her one of the school's sluts. (And that, unfortunately, was probably worse than geeks.)

When the bell rung, Kagome almost wished it hadn't. Yami-sensei made everything go by so fast. His 'exciting-ness' made time go by quickly. Unlike Maou-sensei, which Kagome had thought that class would go on for years.

Inuyasha would make his move when Kagome stepped out of the classroom. He would corner her in a space that wasn't crowded; preferably empty. His perfect plan to seduce her...

...all gone down in the dumps. When Kagome stepped out of the classroom, Inuyasha had no chance to even _see_ her. One foot out of the room_--_and a whole mob glomps her. Oh, he pitied the girl. Even Inuyasha wasn't _this_ famous in school... which is saying a LOT.

Oh, joy, he could see the headlines on newpapers now_--"Inuyasha is outfamed by Higurashi Kagome, a mere commoner who suddenly transferred to Aura High School!"_

...of course, he didn't know for sure whether or not she was rich or poor... but still, she wasn't famous, he knew for that much!

-

_I... hate... the hallways..._ thought a tired Kagome as she plopped down on her chair. She had made it_--_after mobs and mobs of people around her_--_to her next class. Oh, were the hallways hell! Maybe tomorrow everything will settle down...

Kagome thought her C Period was heaven_--_not possible! The teacher at C Period was a maniac! Okay, maybe she wasn't, but let's not point fingers, now. The teacher was Hanasaki-sensei. A young, youthful teacher. She recently started teaching at Aura High, and has made her students the happiest ones in the school. Kagome was lucky to have this teacher, although she didn't know it. She taught English.

Just like the old saying_--_out of the frying pan, into the fire!

Exactly five seconds after Kagome sat down on her chair, her 'maniac teacher' popped into the room and started saying things to Kagome so fast in english, she had no idea what she was saying. Sounded all like a tape fast fowarded to Kagome, that's for sure.

The teacher was followed by other students in the room. Soon she was surrounded just like in the hallways. Well, minus half the crowd and add a crazy teacher, there you have it. A Kagome-crowd.

The bell rung, and the students ran to their seats, but Hanasaki-sensei still sat next to Kagome, saying things in english to her. Kagome's english was perfect; she was a straight-A student. But this teacher talked way too fast for Kagome to understand.

Finally, after listening to the teacher for five minutes, Kagome said, "Excuse me, sensei, shouldn't you start teaching now?"

Hanasaki-sensei had shut up immediately. "You're right! I should, Kagome-chan! I'm so sorry for my rambling!" She scurried to the front of the room and began to roll call.

_K-K-K-Kagome-chan? _Kagome's head spun. _The teacher has been rambling on and on and on about god knows what, and she so casually calls me Kagome-chan?_

"Oh class, this is too exciting! I have never had a new student show up in my life! Every student has just shown up on the first day of school_--_oh, this is too exciting!" Hanasaki-sensei squealed.

"Don't worry," a girl next to Kagome whispered to her, "Hanasaki-sensei is always like this. You learn to get used to it. She's really cool." she smiled.

Kagome smiled back. "Thanks for reasurring me. I thought that she was mentally challenged... or something." They both laughed. "I'm Kagome Higur_--_"

"Higurashi," the girl smiled at her. "I know; the whole school knows! You're very famous, even if you aren't on TV. I'm Sakura."

"Pleased to meet you, Sakura-chan."

"Kagome-chan."

Once again, they smiled. "Meet you at lunch?" Sakura asked.

Kagome was about to respond when she remember two things: One, 'Inuyasha'. Two, the two girls.

"Oh crap," Kagome mumbled. "I have to meet them _both_! Why didn't I think of this?" Kagome panicked. Sakura asked what was wrong, but Kagome just shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't meet you for lunch. I'm booked!" she cried out in distress.

Sakura just laughed. "It's to be expected. You're famous..." she went into another fit of giggles. "Sorry, I just can't imagine talking with you right now. You're a queen... I'm just a pawn in this game."

Kagome blushed a little. "A q-queen? You're kidding; all this attention is hell! I have no space to myself!"

"As expected, again. Being new here_--_and you were _invited_! Very rare, darling. Everyone wanted to get to know you better."

"Bu-but_--_" Kagome would've fought back, were not for the teacher's slamming on the desk.

"If you can so kindly get along with Sakura-san," Hanasaki-sensei's voice said to Kagome, whilst her hands were still connected onto the table, "maybe you can get to know me, too."

Kagome didn't know what to say. "Wh-wh-wh-what?"

"Sensei, I'm sorry! It's my fault! don't blame Kagome!" Sakura cried out.

Hanasaki-sensei laughed. "I wasn't blaming her, Sakura. I really want to get to know her." She faced Kagome. "Myouga-sama doesn't recommend a lot of students. He didn't even recommend my son." She laughed. "I had to get him in by signing up. So Kagome, you are truly famous on campus. Maybe the reporters might even put you in the newspaper."

Kagome was flustered. "I-I-I don't understand what you're talking about."

The teacher was so hyped up about Kagome that the whole class just basically talked. Yes, Kagome was yet surrounded by dozens of people, while the teacher kept asking Kagome questions in english_--_more slowly this time.

-

Lunch finally came around the corner. Kagome zoomed out of the classroom before anybody could get to her. The only words that ran through her head were _Hall C_.

_Hall C Hall C Hall C... where the hell is it?_ Kagome's head spun. Her eyes kept darting back and forth between the hallways and her map, provided my Myouga. She ran out of the building to a building called 'Southpaw'. "What a weird name," Kagome said.

But indeed as the name said, Southpaw was on the left side of the school, and was filled with students. She stopped the nearest person and asked, "Do you know where Hall C is?"

The man gave her directions. "Thank you very much," Kagome smiled at him. _This guy obviously hasn't heard of me yet. Phew!_

Kagome reached Hall C and indeed saw a COKE and snack machine. Taking a deep breath, she walked slowly towards the two machines. Waiting for Inuyasha and the two girls were beginning to be to much for Kagome.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed Kagome's shoulder from the back, making her scream. Scrambling around, she saw the two girls from her homeroom.

They were laughing.

"Relax, girl! It's just... _us_," one of them said, laughing again.

Kagome straightened. "But you still shouldn't scare people like that," she told them firmly.

They sighed. "Yes, yes, my bad. Anyways," the black haired girl smiled, "I'm Misao." Then she pointed to her companion, that had a dark shade of brown hair. "This here is_--_"

"_--_Mimi," she finished. "I can introduce myself, no thank you Misao."

"I was just trying to help!"

"As if I couldn't remember my own name," Mimi rolled her eyes.

"You can't even remember your own house number!" Misao shot back.

Mimi paused. "Well, duh. It's a... house number. Numbers! I suck at math! MOM is really boring."

Misao turned to Kagome. "And you're Kagome. We know. We invited you here. How are you?"

"Th-that's a bit casual," Kagome mumbled.

"Hmm..." Mimi hummed. "How about we call you Kaggie?"

"No!" Kagome said quickly. Almost too quickly.

She frowned. "Why not?"

"B-Because... someone I hate calls me Kaggie and it sounds like... Haggie, which means hag, and no way am I an old lady."

Misao laughed. "Girl, we love to fool around with people's name and make them hilarious. Kaggie, we are now your official friends."

"K-Kaggie," Kagome stuttered. "Then I'll call Misao Missy and Mimi..." she thought hard, "...Mime."

"Missy!"

"Mime!"

...they both shouted in disgust.

Kagome grinned. "Exactly." A taste of their own medicine!

They sighed in defeat. "Fine fine... somedays we'll call you Kaggie, other days we'll just say Kagome. Happy? But don't go around shouting 'Missy' and 'Mime', ok? It's really.. unnerving."

"So where do you want to go?" Mimi asked.

Kagome looked around. "Um, actually, I was waiting_--_"

A burst of giggles and chatting suddenly stopped Kagome's sentence.

"Inu-kun! Come on! Let me touch them?"

"They look so soft!"

"If you weren't so tall, I'd be able to touch them already!"

"Inu-sama, where are you going?"

The last question made him stop, and so did the whole crowd of fangirls. He looked towards the machines and saw three girls. Great. _Three_. Now he was sure this was a setup from KagChan. He sped up to the machines and almost walked straight across it towards the next exit if a hand hadn't grabbed his sleeve. Sighing because he knew he couldn't shake the girl's hand off, turned around and smiled.

"May I help you?" he asked in his muscular voice.

"Yes," Misao snapped. "You just waltzed in here and interuppted and important conversation_--_not to mention you almost knocked over my friend!"

Inuyasha blinked. Was he being dissed by a girl? Still keeping his smile in place, he replied, "Oh, I'm very sorry. Now if you'll exc_--_"

"Don't apologize to me!" she shouted. "Apologize to _her_!" Misao pointed to Kagome. Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome.

"You..." Inuyasha paused. "Hey! You're in my second period!"

"I am?" Kagome asked, confused. (Remember she doesn't remember Inuyasha's face.)

"Yes! Damn, how can you not recognise me?" he muttered.

"Mmmm," Kagome thought a moment. "Could you possibly be InuDemon?"

Inuyasha's head shot up. Grabbing Kagome by her elbow, he dragged her to a corner where the other girls were.

"Are you KagChan?"

Both stared at each other. "So..." Kagome started.

"You're KagChan. The new student_--_Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded. "And you're InuDemon. The one in B Period."

Inuyasha shook his head and told her, "Didn't I tell you to flip open a magazine over the weekend?"

"Right! I saw you; you were everywhere! I just don't find it interesting that you're famous."

"I'm insulted."

"Aww, don't be."

They didn't say anything for a while. Then, Misao came up to them and said, "If you two need to talk alone, all you have to do is ask."

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry, we just met online and he_--_"

"Go away, bitch. Can't you see we're having an important conversation here?" Inuyasha growled at Misao. She screamed and ran off to Mimi.

"Inuyasha! How dare you scare her off like that!"

"She was interuppting us!"

"As you interuppted me and her!"

"But at least because I did that I know who you are!"

"So? You don't have to go biting people's head's off just because we're talking!"

"It's a real life reunion, ok? We need privacy! Not everyone in the world knows my online name!"

"It's quite obvious!"

"Will you shut up?"

"What are you saying? It was you're fault I'm shouting!"

"And it's your friend's fault for making me shout!"

"You need anger management classes!"

"I don't need any classes! I'm a singer, for crying out loud!"

"And I don't care!"

"Aw, fuck this," Inuyasha stomped away with his fangirls screaming after him.

Kagome huffed to Mimi and Misao. "I'm sorry Misao, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

But the two girls just blinked. "W-wow... I've never seen anyone scream to Inuyasha before. Not even a guy has. Well, I mean like insult him and all..."

"Oh yeah..." Kagome said. "You two don't like him?"

They laughed. "Oh, his songs are okay. It's just we're not interested in going through the mob of girls to talk to him. Besides, I touched his shirt!" Misao jumped happily.

Kagome looked away. These girls were two faced.

_-----------_

**Well, don't bother flaming me about how less Inuyasha showed up in this chapter, because I am fully flaming myself for that. And the chapter title only had to do with the end of the chapter, so you're probably thinking you got ripped off for this wait, right? Well, school is about starting so there is my perfectly lame excuse. (And the fact that I've been reading other fanfics.) The plot may be coming up slowly... and as for Naraku, that is a completely different story. I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote those parts in, but hopefully they will be explained in later chapters.**

**Hmm... what else... was this chapter long enough to your liking? Sure, it didn't get much anywhere, but I just didn't want to say 'The classes past by quickly and before Kagome knew it, it was lunch time!' I had to show what classes she had, otherwise I'd have to waste precious space in the future. Thanks for reading this bolded part of the AN and I hope to see your review!**

**LuvLuv,**

**xoxo s2 Rika (Random)**


	3. Gaining Instant Popularity

**Blabs**: **OH MY GOD!! I haven't updated in like FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, EVERYONE!!! School has started, so with homework and projects, everything's been pretty hectic. I have hardly enough time to use the computer, let alone write on it. Plus, my mom has unplugged the computer before, so that's also why. I've been getting writer's block lately. No ideas! MUCH NEEDED HELP PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer**: **"I own Inuyasha." Somehow, those words don't suit me. So let's just leave it as "Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha."**

**Summary**: **Kagome Higurashi is your average teenager. She doesn't care about TV, actors, singers, or models. Well, maybe she wasn't so average. But when she is mysteriously transferred to the rich Aura High School, her life turns upside down as she meets famous people attending this one particular school.**

**More Blabs**: **Writer's block is slowly coming to me. Is there a cure for this?**

**Chapter Three: Gaining Instant Popularity**

"Let's introduce you to our friends!!"

That's what Kagome heard when Inuyasha and his group completely disappeared from sight. Misao and Mimi were busily chatting away. Kagome stared at where Inuyasha had left, wondering about his attitude.

_That can't be InuDemon... his personality is way different!_

Yes, the world is full of surprises. Kagome felt herself being dragged away by the two friends, saying stuff like "I'm sure they'll _love_ you!!" and "I can't wait!!"

As soon as they exited Southpaw, they headed straight for a big tree with lots of shade under it. A bunch of students were busily chatting away. When Misao called to them, they stopped their talking to look at where Kagome was. She heard the familiar murmur again...

All of the sudden, they stood up and ran to where she was, asking her questions and talking amongst themselves.

"Kawaii! She's so pretty!!"

"Misao, where'd you find her??"

_I'm not a toy!_

"Aren't you the new student, Kagome Higurashi??"

"She is! She's in my class!!"

"Excuse me, will you bear my child_--_"

Kagome turned around to see a very fustrated woman who seems to have hit the man on the ground.

"Um...??" Kagome asked.

The woman seems to have noticed Kagome and smiled very warmly. "I'm sorry about this idiot here_--_" she pointed to the man on the ground, "that seems to have asked yet _another_ rude question." Kagome just stared. "Ah, I'm sorry, my name is Sango. You must be Kagome Higurashi_--_don't give me that look, basically the whole school knows."

That caused Kagome to blush. "Th-the whole school knows??" How big was the school, anyway?

Sango nodded. "Well, news is still spreading so there are probably some people that are still clueless as to who you are. But to those that have heard of you, you are very famous."

Kagome started to hyperventilate. Famous? Her? The one that was always laughed at and called 'teacher's pet'? Pinching herself to see if it was a dream, she winced. It hurt. This was no dream, this was a nightmare. A school nightmare that happened to have Inuyasha in it. Sighing, she wished that she hadn't even accepted this offer...

"I'm sorry," Kagome turned around to see a man a bit taller than her scratching his head sheepishly. "Forgive my rudeness, I never meant to ask such a thing." She noticed Sango giving the man a 'yea right' look. "And you can call me Miroku."

The whole group introduced themselves to Kagome, and she strained to remember all of them. Laughing nervously, she got up and excused herself.

"Where are you going??"

She was getting sick of listening to these random questions.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to eat," she responded to no one in particular, because she didn't know whose voice it belonged to.

Sango shot up. "I'll go with you." Kagome smiled.

"Sure!!"

"Ahem, and I will accompany Miss Kagome too then," Miroku said.

Both girls pointedly ignored him as they trotted off to the cafeteria. Once inside, Kagome gasped in awe. It was enormous. And unlike her old school_--_called Tokyo High, for it was just a high school in Tokyo_--_it was _clean_. There was no food on the floor; everything was kept nice and neat. Sango lead her to a line with menus that Kagome thought you only saw in fancy restaurants. Seeing how she was lost, Sango volunteered to help her order.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled to Sango. After they received their order, Kagome turned to find a place to sit only to be greeted by a masculine voice.

"Well aren't you fitting in just fine, Kaggychan."

Looking up, much to her horror and surprise, stood Inuyasha. Ignoring him, she looked to the side and found an empty table. Walking away to her right as if Inuyasha wasn't there, she suceeded in pissing him off. But all he did was follow her until she sat down.

"Don't try to ignore me, girl, I know you can't."

Kagome didn't reply. A minute later, Miroku joined her. He sat next to Sango who sat next to Kagome. Hearing Inuyasha groan in annoyance, she looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Must you keep bugging me??"

Inuyasha scratched him chin as if he was thinking. "Hm, pointedly, yes, because you piss me off. Anyone that pisses me off pays dearly."

"I'm not paying you anything."

"You don't have to pay with money."

"I'm not paying you anything," Kagome continued eating. "Let me ask you one question though. Answer it thoroughly."

"Fire away."

"Do you have a life??"

Inuyasha glared at her. "What kind of question is that? Of course I have a life_--_are you retarded? I swear, if thi_--_"

"Answer it _thoroughly_," Kagome stated again. Then she sighed. "If you have a life, you wouldn't be stalking me_--_"

"I'm not stalking you!!"

"Then go away!!"

"Pay me!!"

"I'm not paying you just because I piss you off! You piss _me_ off! What, are you gonna pay me too??"

"Of course not!!"

"Stop shouting!!"

"Look who's talking!!"

"JUST GO AWAY!!"

"MAKE ME!!"

"**SHUT UP!!**"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned to find Kikyo and her group standing there. "You two are making too much of a racket." With that, she walked away out of the cafeteria.

Kagome turned back to glare at Inuyasha who was glaring right back. Sango decided to put a stop to this. "Kagome, let's go back. I finished eating." Kagome eyed her own plate and saw that it was still full. But she had lost her appetite after shouting at Inuyasha.

"Sure," Kagome responded. And with one last glare at Inuyasha, the trio walked out.

-

"You saw Inuyasha in the cafeteria??" Mimi screamed at them.

Kagome winced. "Is that bad??"

Misao shook her head. "No, it's just that he rarely goes inside there. I heard that a lot of girls make lunch for him so he just eats off them..."

Kagome made a gagging sound. "That'd be an easy way to poison him..."

"Even so," Sango sighed. "you shouldn't always fight with him. He's a man of power and wealth. Making people going against someone is his specialty."

"Has he ever done that...??" Kagome asked.

"Once or twice."

Kagome remained silent. "But we talked online! He's so different..."

Sango shrugged. "Ask Miroku, he's somehow friends with Inuyasha."

Gasping, Kagome turned to Miroku. "Really??"

"Well... not really friend friends..." Miroku hesitated. "I just have a strange connection with his family. Like my mom knew his mom and yada yada. I used to go over and play with him... no, not _that_ kind of play... like when we were little kiddies, and how my mother would bring me there and we'd mess around."

Sango and Kagome eyed him carefully. "I'm not gonna even ask," Sango said, while slowly inching away from him.

"Ask what??" Miroku asked. "Look, we're not gay or anything! We weren't doing anything horny! We just like put bugs in his older brother's bed, or put ketchup on a knife in the kitchen," he smiled as he remembered 'the old days'. "And then we'd bring the knife to one of the maid's rooms... ah! And Inuyasha would put some tomato juice on his arms just to make it look like the knife stabbed him," he was chuckling, "So then we both screamed at the top of our lungs... everybody would come rushing over, and then the maid would get fired." Miroku was laughing hysterically now while Sango gently patted his back.

"That's okay, Miroku... old times stay old times," Sango kept saying. Well, she'd still be saying that if a familiar hand hadn't connected with her behind. A loud slap was heard and everyone turned their way. "Oops," she said, "seems like my hand slipped..." Glaring at Miroku, she went to sit next to Kagome.

Kagome asked, "Do you still go over to Inuyasha's house??"

Miroku paused. "No. After he got famous... well, his father was a popular novelist. His mother was an pianist loved by everyone. You could say Inuyasha was famous when he was born, but he was basically almost ignored. Only when he grew up and started singing and acting did I have to stop visiting him. His father talked to my mother and they made it so that I can go over to their... mansion once a month. So as not to arouse the media. It'd be bad if word got out that I was old buddies with him... I don't want all the attention. Sure, it's popular with the ladies, but some people post bad things about you..."

"So you visit him once a month??" Kagome asked.

"Uh, no," Miroku replied. "Inuyasha doesn't seem too friendly with me now. Well, we were never that friendly to begin with; we just plotted evil schemes together. So now that we're all high school students, he wants no relationship with me. The school doesn't know anything of us being friends..."

"Oh."

Miroku chuckled. "Well, I guess you could say he's really popular... Even at this school, which is not saying a lot... Oh yea, Kagome-sama, did you see the media outside the school gates??"

Kagome shook her head.

"After school, or before school, there are a lot of reporters. Because, you know, lots of rich and famous people attend here."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Do the teachers judge students like that? Like, if you're famous, you're favored? Or if you're rich_--_you can bribe the teacher??"

"Um_--_err_--_I can't judge that. Yes, occasionally some students bribe teachers... or even the principal. But those that go to the principal must know that in order to bribe Myouga, you must have an enormous amount of money to bribe. He doesn't like bribing, but if you're willing to give him _a lot_ of money... then you must be desperate. So then he accepts the bribes."

Only then did the trio realize that they were surrounded by the whole pack of students.

"No way_--_really??"

"I could've bribed teachers all this time??"

"YOU USED TO KNOW INUYASHA?!"

"Gosh... and to think I thought Miroku was a nobody!!" (He winced at this comment.)

"I think they should ban bribing. It's _so_ not fair!!"

"So what happened to Inuyasha's parents??"

"Yea! They haven't been in the media at all! I would've known if they were."

"My parents died."

Everyone looked towards the voice that had said this.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said under her breath.

He turned away. "Yeah, well, nice to hear gossip about me, again. And Miroku, you ruined the nice secret. Shoulda known you wouldn't be able to keep that damn mouth of yours shut."

"Well," Miroku shouted back, "I never visit you anyway. No point in keeping it a secret."

Inuyasha 'keh'ed and walked back to what he was doing.

"Miroku..." Sango said quietly.

He sighed. "Oh well. The cat's out of the bag. Just hope my head doesn't replace it."

_-----------_

**SOOOO SORRY THAT IT'S SOOOO SHORT! I don't have much time. D: And I HAVE NO IDEAS! TT-TT Leave a review and it might spite me to write more. Sorry if you aren't satisfied, but if you're planning on leaving a flame for this one... I guess I'll have to accept it. No point in facing the truth, anyway.**

**But, please forgive. All those writers out there understand me, right? School... etc. Plus, I joined this new club and I have to make these ornaments. They are getting on my nerves. Hope you at least enjoyed this chapter, if not loved it. That didn't make sense, but oh well. Thanks for reading!**

**And it's Thanksgiving today... or it was. I don't know what time difference we have. :) Happy Turkey Day!**


End file.
